


Crazy Love

by belovedplank



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Singing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes Jared to see Michael Buble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

 

Jensen was half-asleep, huddled in his coat and leaning against a wall in the hallway while he waited for Jared. For all Jared was always the first one up (all the better for Jensen, who could not even consider functioning without having caffeine in his system, and he now had an in house coffeemaker who brought a cup to him each morning!) he was rarely ready when Cliff arrived. Jensen was used to it by now; he’d been driven into work with Jared for over three years before moving in, and nothing changed once he moved into Jared’s beyond Cliff only having to make one stop, and Jensen no longer being crabby because he got up too late to have enough coffee.

 

Jensen was too tired to yell at Jared to hurry up, so he just stayed where he was, and was on the point of dozing off when he felt Jared’s presence near him; together with the scent of a fresh cup of coffee. This was enough to make him open his eyes to the sight of his best friend; far too awake for this time of the morning with a bright smile as he waved a to-go cup of coffee under Jensen’s nose. Smiling sleepily up at his obscenely tall roommate, he accepted the cup and allowed himself to be led out to the waiting car.

 

Within a few minutes, Jensen had ingested enough caffeine to actually be considered a coherent human being, and finally managed to muster up a good morning for Cliff. Upon receiving a nod in response, Jensen turned his gaze to the man beside him, who met his eyes with a smile before he started talking; filling Jensen in on Harley’s latest antics whilst they were out for their run that morning. Jared suddenly stopped mid-sentence and asked Cliff to turn the radio up, bouncing slightly in his seat as he grinned at Jensen and announced, “Buble!”

 

Jensen couldn’t help but smile back. For all the things they had in common, for the most part, musical taste was not one of them. Just like the characters they play, their musical taste was polarised; with only one or two exceptions. Both men liked their friend’s music on principle if nothing else and as such agreed on Kane and Steve Carlson’s Band. Otherwise, they shared only one other genre of music; Rat Pack. They both enjoyed some proper swing music, and it was this shared taste which led them to discover Michael Buble. A modern-day swing singer, and from their adopted home-town of Vancover, he was one of few musical artists both men could agree on without a bias.

 

And the song that was playing was the new single off his latest album; a catchy little thing that Jared had picked up quickly, and proceeded to ruin. Jensen loved him in a way he would never reveal, but he was the first to admit that Jared was completely tone-deaf.  As such, before Jared could do more than open his mouth, Jensen leaned over and clapped his hand over it; “It’s too early to be subjected to your caterwauling Jay. Just sit there and enjoy listening to someone who can actually sing.”

 

Jared simply licked the hand currently over his mouth, pulling tongues at Jensen as he wiped his spit-covered hand on Jared’s jeans. However, a second later the ‘insult’ was forgotten, and his head was bopping along with the song. 

 

Smiling at the sight, Jensen himself started tapping his fingers on his thigh to the beat. As he listened to the lyrics, he realised how aptly they could be applied to his feelings for Jared. Turning his head away from his friend to cover him in-case this thought was revealed on his face, he let out a hearty cough, rubbing his hands over his face as if to remove any emotion he did not wish to be revealed before returning his gaze to the man beside him, swallowing the last of his coffee as he did so.

Watching Jared mouth the first line of the chorus, it was obvious that he was forcing himself not to sing along. So Jensen mentally tightened his hold on his mantle of ‘best friend’ and decided to compensate for not letting Jared sing. So Jensen did. With a swift jab in the ribs ensuring Jared was listening, Jensen picked up the chorus, “You'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you Kid that I'll give so much more than I get. I Just Haven't Met You Yet!”

 

Jared stopped dancing and became scarily still at the first note from Jensen, a different smile blossoming on his face. Jared is a naturally happy person, and had an array of smiles – some quite blinding, but this particular smile was one of Jensen’s favourites; mainly because it was quite rare and only seemed to be aimed at Jensen – usually when he was singing.  So Jensen treasured it, as it would lessen once he stopped singing; which he had to, because he could not sing that next verse to Jared. As the next verse started, he closed his eyes for a moment, before looking at Jared once again with an equally soft smile.

 

Jared enjoyed every second of Jensen singing; he always did, cherishing every occasion and placing the memory of each one in a special part of his mind; and his heart. So he enjoyed listening to the beautiful voice of his best friend randomly sing a few lines of the upbeat little ditty that was one of his favourite songs (this week at least!), smile widening at the emphasis Jensen placed on the word ‘Kid’ (obviously aimed at him), and heart clenching at the wink Jensen gave him at the same time. But in order to cherish each of these moments, Jared had to watch Jensen carefully; so he did not miss the quick flash of pain run through his eyes, followed by resignation, before Jensen cleared his face of all emotion and stopped singing.  Jared would do anything to keep any sign of unhappiness from his friend (although he would also like to know the reason for its appearance, so he can do his best to avoid Jensen feeling like that again), so he decided to make him laugh.

 

Jensen felt like he had used far too much of his admittedly limited morning energy just keeping his emotions from his face, and breathed a sigh of relief as the song drifted into the instrumental. And he nearly choked on this very breath as the man beside him suddenly stuck his arms in front of himself and started perform some sort of air-trumpet/trombone act in time with the brass section of the instrumental; complete with sound! Any trace of despondency was quickly wiped out as Jensen laughed heartily at the sight. Jared could not stop a huge grin from forming at the sound; which stopped him being able to continue with his vocal accompaniment (in the form of trumpeting sounds only, no singing for him!) but not from playing air-brass. As the instrumental finished and Buble started singing again, Jared dropped his arms and looked directly at Jensen, smile still beaming out. And it only took their eyes meeting for the laughter to start up again; although this time it was both of them.

 

*****

 

And that was their journey into work that morning. The work-day itself was pretty uneventful; just a normal day at the Supernatural set. However, Jared was used to getting Jensen out of his Dean-based funks; especially post-Hell, and so today’s diversion? Regardless as to who was around them and what was happening, Jared would just catch Jensen’s eye and start on his air-trombone; immediately putting a smile on Jensen’s face.

 

The first time he did it, he had been standing in the sidelines watching Jensen film a particularly gruelling scene. Jared could feel the stress building in his friend, and knew that it wouldn’t help the take. So, with absolutely no regard for the fact that the camera was still rolling he bounded over to his friend, as he sang – loudly and off-key, the only way he knew how; “We’ll be united!” before launching into his air-trombone; complete with sound effects.

 

The crew were somewhat nonplussed; although most were laughing at sight, regardless as to the fact they did not understand the reason for it. But Jensen just burst out laughing immediately; proper chuckles that eradicated all stress from his body. The next take was perfect.

 

*****

 

And so, life strode on, and it was a few days later when the matter of Michael Buble was once again pushed to the forefront of Jensen’s mind, when he received a call from Jason. Jason is a musical friend of Jensen’s who he occasionally performed with, and someone whom he had written songs with previously. One of these songs was Crazy Love; the eponymous song on the latest Buble album; hence the topic of discussion during the phone call.

 

Basically, Jason had dealt with the details with regards selling the song; Jensen merely accepting his royalties happily. As such, it was Jason who received the invitations from the artists they worked with.  And he had recently been informed that there was a small semi-private Buble gig that was being held in a club in Vancouver, and that they were invited. Jason wasn’t going to be in Canada at all that weekend however; he was going to LA. So, he wanted to know if Jensen wanted both the tickets; he knew Jared liked Buble and thought Jensen might want to take him.

 

Jason was one of a handful of people who knew of Jensen’s feelings for Jared, (a much larger ‘hand’ than Jensen would like; including Chris, Steve and his little sister in addition to Jason) – because according to Jason, you cannot write songs with a person without them figuring out who you are writing about! So Jensen immediately told him to shut up. However, he agreed it was a great idea and so accepted the tickets, suffering the teasing.

 

*****

 

Jensen promptly forgot about the call, until the tickets arrived in the post several days later.  Him and Jared had just got in from another long day on set, and he had promptly plopped down on the sofa with his post while Jared went out to the kitchen to let the dogs out.

 

Jensen was flicking through the post half-heartedly when he noticed Jason’s chicken-scratch. He flung the other post back onto the coffee table as he pulled the envelope open, scowling at the contents of the note enclosed  (more teasing about his feelings for Jared) and shoving it into his pocket before his nosy roommate bounded over to read over his shoulder as he was wont to do. Grinning down at the tickets in his hand, he shouted out to Jared; “Hey Jay! Get in here, I wanna talk to you a sec – and bring me a beer!”

 

Jared walked out of the kitchen; two beers in one hand and a packet of chips in the other. Dropping the chips onto the coffee table, he passed Jensen his open bottle of beer before flopping down beside him and kicking his feet up onto the table.

 

 “What’s up Jen?” he asked, taking a drag out of his bottle before putting it down.

 

Jensen grinned over at his taller friend as he informed him “We have plans next Saturday night.”

 

“We do?”

 

“Yup. Got us tickets to a gig.”

 

Jared looked puzzled. “A gig? Are Chris and Steve playing?”

 

Jensen’s grin widened as he shook his head and held out the tickets.

 

And as Jared read the name on the tickets, his jaw dropped. “Buble? I didn’t even know he was in town!”

 

Jensen quickly explained that it was a rather select gig, and Jared started to grin. “We’re going to see Michael Buble live?” Jensen nodded, grinning back.

 

And Jensen was glad neither of them had been holding their beers; as Jared simply bellowed “DUDE!” before launching himself at Jensen, smothering him with a huge hug of a type only Jared could provide.

 

******

 

Over the rest of the week, Jensen wondered whether this idea had been so great, as Jared seemed to take great delight in embarrassing the heck out of him about it.

 

The embarrassment started first thing the next morning, when Jared walked onto the set and bellowed, “I’ve got a date with Jensen!”

 

Everyone went silent, and Jensen went bright red, punching Jared in the arm. Jared pouted, before he started bouncing around the room chanting; “We’re going to see Michael Buble! We’re going to see Michael Buble!”

 

Throughout the rest of the week, he would also randomly burst out into whatever Buble song currently resided in his cranium. And of course, his air-trombone would appear whenever he thought Jensen needed a laugh; and in spite of all the teasing he had been subject to since Jared’s announcement, it always made Jensen smile.

 

*****

 

Regardless of the embarrassment Jared had caused Jensen with that remark; embarrassment which continued throughout the week, all had been forgiven that first day.

 

In a brief moment of respite on set, Jared had walked over to where Jensen was leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

 

“Jen?” he asked quietly.

Jensen turned his head towards the man now leaning on the wall beside him, “Yes Jay?”

 

Jared looked down at his feet for a moment, before looking shyly through his bangs at the other man as he whispered “Thank you.”

 

Jensen just looked at him for a moment, mentally bemoaning the unfairness of such a giant looking so adorable. “What for?”

 

Jared shook his head, not really surprised that Jensen did not realise how much it meant to him. Jared then straightened up and proceeded to yank the smaller man away from the wall and into his arms. “For Saturday. It’s gonna be great, and it really means a lot to me. So thank you.”

 

Jensen smiled, and wrapped his arms around his best friend in return, treasuring the moment. Tucking his head into Jared’s neck, he whispered “There’s no need to thank me, but you’re welcome”.

 

The two of them simply stood there for several moments, basking in the warmth of the embrace before the sounds of the world around them finally registered, and they (reluctantly on both parts) moved out of the hug with a pat on the back, and proceeded to walk into the main part of the set, both shrugging themselves out of their own heads and into their characters’.

 

******

 

As they stepped out of the taxi outside the club, Jensen was once again grateful that he had managed to talk Jared out of wearing jeans and flip flops. Anyway, it was not often he managed to persuade Jared into a suit; and Jared looked **outstanding** in the navy blue Hugo Boss which emphasised his broad shoulders; and the white silk shirt doing nothing but emphasising his perfect muscles and golden skin. 

 

Jared failed to notice Jensen checking him out, as he was too busy trying not to drool at the sight of his friend. In a perfectly tailored lean cut black Armani suit, Jared had to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes from Jensen’s perfect ass, which looked delectable in such well-fitted trousers! And the green shirt; together with a wide black silk tie complemented the ensemble perfectly, and made Jensen’s beautiful green eyes stand out even more. Swallowing the drool before it could escape and reveal his feelings – or make him look a complete spaz, Jared flung an arm over his older friend’s shoulder and started towards the door with a murmur. “Thanks for talking me into wearing this Jen; looks like I might not have got in if I’d’ve worn my flip-flops.”

 

Jensen flashed a grin up at him by way of response, as he placed his hand into his inside pocket for the tickets which he handed to the doorman. “Jensen Ackles and guest.”

With nothing more than a nod, the doorman ripped the tickets, handing them back to Jensen and gesturing them in.

 

Jensen was pleased with the sight; rather than just rows of seats, there seemed to be a small dance floor in front of the stage, beyond which there was an assortment of tables containing groups of varying sizes. Jared noted that each table appeared to be reserved, so he suggested that Jensen find their table whilst he headed the bar. Smacking Jensen’s hand as he went for his wallet, he shook his head; “You’ve brought me to this gig; the least you can do is let me buy you a beer! Now just go find our table!”

 

Locating their table right at the front, just slightly to the right of the stage, Jensen placed his jacket over the back of his seat before sitting down, quickly returning his gaze to the bar in order to ensure Jared knew where they were sitting.

 

With two beers in each hand, Jared felt his best friends gaze upon him and turned unerringly towards him with a beaming smile. Placing the bottles on the table before them, he flopped into his seat before picking one of them up again, and clinking it with the one in Jensen’s hand. “To a great night”

 

“A great night,” Jensen echoed in reply, smiling back.

 

And the toast appeared to be correct; the gig was most enjoyable for both boys. As it was a small, pretty much invitation-only gig, there was no support band, simply Michael Buble performing; a mixture of old favourites as well as his latest stuff. There was also quite a few ‘famous’ people there, so Jared and Jensen were not being stared at as much as they had had to get used to when out in public (especially together).

 

Buble was the consummate host; entertaining, humourous and engaging – in addition to obviously putting on an excellent show. He not only performed the songs wonderfully; he also provided anecdotes about the songs that he sang and discussed himself and his life without sounding arrogant, he also involved his audience. Because the gig was so small and select, Buble knew a large portion of his audience, and consequently interacted with them more than he would have at a normal gig. As he spoke to certain people, he introduced them to the room; he had already had a young female popstar up from the audience to duet with him. He had a bit of banter with the audience generally, and the boys quickly relaxed into the atmosphere. They continued to watch and listen; bopping along in their seats, and laughing along with the audience at some of Michael’s tales and banter.

 

Jared was at the bar when the opening bars of ‘Haven’t Met You Yet’ started, and he spun round to face the stage, meeting Jensen’s eyes and grinning broadly. Jensen could not help but laugh when Jared whooped loudly as the song began, and as he watched Jared dance his way back to his seat; everyone he passed chuckling along with Jensen at the sight.

 

By the time the song finally reached the instrumental Jensen had stopped laughing; although he was still grinning as he nodded his head to the music.  Jared bounced in his seat before sticking his arms out and proceeding with his now standard air trombone routine; which just set Jensen off all over again! However, by the end of the song, Jensen had given into the inevitable, and was playing air-brass along with his goofy friend.

 

After that, Michael started to slow it down a bit,  singing a few ballads; one or two from his latest album, but with quite a few of his older more obscure songs mixed in too.

 

 The boys were thoroughly enjoying the night when Michael’s gaze landed upon them, and he smiled broadly as he recognised them.

 

“I have quite the treat for myself here tonight people. Being on the road and in the studios means that I don’t have much by the way of free time. But what little I do have to spare, I allow myself the guilty pleasure of a few television programmes I will admit to being somewhat addicted to. One of them is actually filmed right here in Vancouver, and I was delighted to discover that the two stars of this show are fans of my music. So please, a round of applause for the leading actors of a great show; Supernatural’s Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki!”

 

After Jared’s earlier antics, Jensen was resigned to the fact that everyone would have known who they were, but he could still not help the blush that travelled up his neck as he put on his public face and smiled accordingly at the sound of his name. However, his façade quickly slipped into a real grin as he watched Jared.  At the sound of Michael Buble gushing about _their_ programme, Jared had literally started bouncing in his seat, and he was grinning broadly by the time Michael introduced them. Bouncing to his feet, Jared waved frantically at the room before turning to their host and bowing deeply. Michael was laughing at his antics, and his response set off the rest of the room. As Jared straightened up, Jensen whacked him over the back of his head, before pulling him back down into his seat.

 

Letting the audience calm down a little, Buble continued. “However, Supernatural is not the only great thing I know about these two. In fact, I have worked with Jensen myself before. Not a lot of people know this, but young Mr Ackles is actually quite a proficient musician, and a gifted songwriter. In fact, Jensen actually co-wrote the song that is the title of my latest album!” Michael smirked at the sight of Jensen’s increased blush, as he slumped in his seat and tried to hide behind Jared.

 

 


End file.
